


Skinny Dipping

by jagnikjen



Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer sun, a small pond, and a blanket. Robin and Marian share some afternoon delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

Marian collapsed onto the large blanket and rolled to her back, her gown wet and sticking to her body. The sky arced above her, a blue so brilliant its beauty stole her breath. The heat of the sun caressed her as if it were her lover. As if it were...

Robin.

Robin dropped to the blanket and stretched out beside her on his side, arm bent at the elbow and his head resting in his hand. He leaned in, mouth hovering next to her ear, and asked, “Did you enjoy your swim?”

The soft timber of his voice and the puffs of his breath across her flesh sent sparks dancing along her skin. Dragging her eyes from the blue canvas above, she met his gaze, his eyes the color of a grey-blue sky at dawn.

Her breath caught as their gazes held.

Robin leaned closer.

_Whack, whack, whack._

Marian started and blinked.

But then his lips touched hers, soft and sweet, and her eyes fluttered shut. With aching breasts, she arched against him; she wanted to feel his hands on her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Marian!”

Marian's eyes flew open, her gaze jumped from object to object. Her heart pounded and heat rushed to her face.

Where was she? What just happened?

She blinked several times, her bed chamber finally coming into focus. Realization hit her.

She'd been dreaming of Robin...of intimacies with him. Mercy.

Images flashed through her mind leaving her face warm and her skin tingling.

The knock sounded again. “Marian?” her father called through the door.

Oh, dear. Marian took a couple of deep breaths and sat up. Hopefully, her face wouldn't look too out of the ordinary. “Come in, Father,” she called, holding the light blanket to her chest.

The door swung open and Edward stood in the doorway. “I am off to Newstead.” He cocked his head and peered at her. “Are you all right, my dear?”

Marian swallowed and sent her father a pleasant smile. “Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?”

“You look a little flushed.”

“I'm fine. I think I was just sleeping warm.”

Her father studied her a moment longer and then nodded once. “Are you sure you do not wish to come?”

“I can think of nothing more boring than sitting with you and Uncle Bertram and Aunt Sabina all day. I had planned to start a new embroidery, but the sky and the sun are calling me all of a sudden. So I think I shall go and explore the fields near Heatherton. Remember the pond where you used to take me swimming when I was a girl?”

Edward nodded and smiled. “Very well. Make sure Simmons knows where to come looking for you if you’re gone too long. I shall not return until late.”

After a final fatherly admonishment to take care, her father was gone. Several minutes later, she heard the fading sound of his horse cantering down the lane.

The sun’s rays slanted in the window and across the wooden floor, enticing her. Marian slid from her bed and hurried to the square opening. The cool morning air caressed her face and bare arms; the sun sent her spirits soaring and beckoned her, the sky as blue as in her dream. And suddenly, she could hardly wait to be part of the day.

After throwing on a light-weight summer gown with no sleeves and tying back her hair with a simple ribbon, she hurried to the kitchen and put together a small picnic. It was a lovely day and she was going to enjoy it even if she did end up with sun spots for not keeping herself covered. She wanted to feel the sun on her skin.

Just under an hour later, Marian slid from Vesper's back and took in the field, the pond, and the trees. Clasping her hands together, she smiled. Her heart swelled with a wonderful sense of freedom and well-being. What a gorgeous day.

The field was just as it was all those years ago with various wildflowers growing amongst the grasses. She circled the meadow, plucking flowers here and there for a wreath of flowers to wear on her head like a dainty crown. Laughing at her own girlishness, she twirled in a circle, face to the sun. But no matter. She would be queen of the day and she would have her crown. Happiness and delight filled her. The only thing that could make this day better was Robin's presence. But he had no idea she was even here, so she'd just enjoy her own company and revel in the beauty of the day.

The pond was smaller than she remembered. But maybe that was just because she was grown now. A small stand of trees formed a semi-circle around the water, leaving it shaded for the moment. By day's end, the sun would be shining right on it, making it warm like a bath. Squatting down, Marian cradled her flowers in one arm and trailed her other hand in the water, sending the slightest ripples across the clear surface. Right now, the water was still chilly. And she wanted warmth.

Returning to Vesper, who was right where Marian had left her, nibbling on grass, she removed the blanket and her picnic from the saddle. Picking spot a dozen or so paces from the pond, Marian dropped her flowers and the sack of food to the ground. Then she unfurled the blanket and spread it out.

The morning air remained on the cool side, but the weight and the heat of the sun felt wonderful on her skin. Marian spread her arms and tilted her face towards the heavens. She whirled around and laughed once more out of sheer delight. She got so dizzy, she stumbled and fell onto the blanket and then laughed yet again.

Oh what a glorious day. And it beat the bread pudding out of sitting around with three old dodders―much as she loved Father and her aunt and uncle.

Marian sat up and pulled the pile of flowers toward her. She sorted them into colors and then began braiding and weaving them into a lovely floral wreath. Placing it on her head, she adjusted it so that it fit perfectly around the crown of her head. But it did need a few more blooms to fill in the bare spots.

Vesper nickered and Marian looked up. Her heart leapt with joy and she couldn't help but smile.

Robin!

Tossing her crown of flowers to the blanket, Marian jumped to her feet and hurried toward him.

“Hello, my love!” he called, wearing a smile of his own.

“Robin,” she breathed, falling into his arms. “How did you find me?”

He kissed and then released her, but kept a hold of her hand as they walked back to the blanket. “I was on my way back from a delivery in Clun when I saw you riding by. It’s not your normal route to anywhere so I followed. Is everything all right?”

She nodded and smiled up at him. “My father brought me here summers when I was a girl,” she said. “I had a sudden urge come here again.”

The image of Robin kissing her in her dream flashed through her mind, warming her cheeks. “Would you care to join me?”

He eyed her curiously, a grin playing around his mouth. With a nod he said, “I would...”

She sat back down and gathered up her crown once more.

"What's this?" Robin asked, dropping to the blanket beside her and fingering a stray flower. A bee buzzed over the pile of blooms.

She flashed him a smile. "Just a bit of foolishness." Placing the wreath on her head, she said, "See?"

"Beautiful, my love,” he murmured and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss didn't last long, nor was it deep, but Marian's heartbeat lost all sense of rhythm and she felt a bit lightheaded.

Robin lay back and tucked his arms behind his head and one ankle over the other. “It is a gorgeous day,” he said. He then closed his eyes and basked in the sun.

“It is indeed.” And more enjoyable now with Robin's appearance. Remembered sensations from her dream danced along her skin making her feel daring and bold and a bit impassioned. But a slight bout of anxiety also fluttered in her belly.

“Are you hungry?” she asked softly, placing a hand on his chest.

His eyes popped open and the intensity of his look held her entranced. At long last, he spoke. His tone low and deep, the volume soft, his meaning clear. “Famished.”

She turned away, nodding, her heart now thundering in her ears and her face heating with excitement and awareness.

Ignoring his intimation, she dumped the contents of her picnic on the blanket between them, picked up an apple and held it out to him.

Propping himself up on one elbow, he took a bite of the fruit and chewed slowly.

A drop of juice hung at the corner of his mouth, pulling her gaze to it.

Meeting his gaze yet again, she found his eyes dark with something for which she had no name, but understood implicitly.

She leaned forward and licked the drop from his face.

He captured her mouth immediately, parting her lips, demanding entrance.

The sweet taste of the apple filled her mouth as his tongue caressed hers and probed her mouth.

Her breathing stopped; excitement, desire, and longing filling her.

She fought for breath as he pulled away, leaving her muzzy headed.

~*~*~

A thin stand of trees surrounded the pond, giving it a hint of privacy.

“I dare you to skinny dip with me,” Robin said, a cheeky sparkle in his eyes.

Marian’s eyes met his in an instant, fear and excitement dueling inside her. “What? No…”

“Are you chicken?” he asked, still smiling. But his smile was no longer reflected in his eyes. Instead, challenge lurked there, as did desire. Her virtue may still have been intact, but she was not innocent in knowledge.

Her heart rate picked up, and her own want washed through her. “No.”

“Well, then, what’s stopping you?”

All mirth was completely gone from his gaze, his voice now low and serious.

“You’re playing with fire,” she said.

“Well, we’ll be in the water.”

“Water will not keep us from getting burned.”

“No.” He cocked his head slightly to the right in acknowledgement.

Her breathing shallowed. She wanted this as much as he did, but was this the right time and place―out here in the open.

The pond had been much larger in her memory, but it was not much bigger than the size of Knighton's great room. And would seem so much smaller with the two of them in it.

“Turn around,” she ordered. With trembling fingers, she undid the various fasteners on her dress and then pulled it over her head, leaving her in a thin chemise.

“Marian, wait—forget it. I'm sorry. We don't have to do this,” he called, still facing away from her, but his voice still loud enough for her to hear.

“Are you chicken?” she asked, yanking the thin linen undergarment from her body.

“No, I—”

Marian splashed into the cool water. Her body tingled with gooseflesh, but she moved forward and then sank so that just her head was visible on the surface. Her dry hair floated out behind her. Her breasts tightened. “Your turn,” she called.

Robin turned around and walked toward the pond. “Marian, please...” He spotted her clothing on the ground and his eyes widened and then met hers.

“You issued the challenge.”

“I know. I was wrong.”

She pinned him with her gaze. “Too late. Your turn.”

He could have turned and walked away, but he didn't. Marian didn't know whether to be worried or not. But she did feel a bit disconcerted and stirred.

In a single smooth motion, Robin pulled off both tunics and dropped them to the ground.

She released a small breath of air at the sight of his naked torso. A thin growth of dark hair covered his chest, tapering to a V and trailing toward his breeches.

“Like what you see?” he asked, his voice low.

Her eyes snapped to his and warmth spread through her despite the cool water.

If she didn't know better he might even be nervous himself. Well, well, well, wasn't that a surprise? The charming and sometimes cocky Robin Hood nervous? Would wonders never cease? She smiled at the thought.

He toed off his boots, adding them to the heap. Tucking his thumbs into the waist of his breeches, he asked, “You going to watch?”

Heat suffused her face. She wanted to, but she was not willing to admit it just now so she whirled around in the water, moving farther across the pond. She heard his chuckle and the splash of water as he joined her.

“’Tis safe now,” he said.

She turned. “Now what?”

He shrugged and smiled. “We swim.”

So they did. Surprisingly, Robin kept his distance and his eyes away from the water. Marian, however, cast glances into the water, trying to catch a glimpse of him. But because the pond was in shadow, the water appeared dark.

They talked of inconsequential things as if Robin had never left for the Crusades or as if they weren’t six feet apart and naked.

A cold chill suddenly swept through Marian and she shivered.

“You cold?” Robin asked.

She nodded, her chin beginning to quiver.

“All right, then, time to get out. You first.” He motioned with his hand for them to circle the pond so that she was closer to the bank. Then he turned and faced the trees.

Marian hurried from the water and wrapped her gown around her like a large length of toweling―or maybe not so large. She looked down at her bare legs and shrugged. She hated getting dressed while she was still wet. She moved into the sunshine and felt immediately warmed.

“Are you decent?” Robin called.

She shot a glance at him, but he was still facing away from her. “Yes.”

He turned in the water and came toward the bank.

Her eyes were glued to his.

He took a few steps. “Marian.”

She blinked.

He’d stopped while the water still covered his waist, buttocks, and other parts.

Heat rushed her face, but she didn’t look away. “I should like to see you now,” she said, her voice husky.

Robin offered her a single nod and proceeded to emerge from the pond. He stopped as he cleared the water and quirked a brow at her.

Her gaze drifted down. Slowly, slowly, past his chest and abdomen to his usually covered man parts.

A little exhale escaped her. It was smaller and softer-looking than she expected. She had felt it against her a time or two, feeling larger and much firmer that it appeared now.

It twitched.

Her eyes shot to Robin’s and his mouth turned up on one side, and he shrugged.

She continued looking down his legs—firm, sinewy thighs and calves from all that running through the forest—to his feet. They were nice enough, she supposed, for feet.

She looked back at his manhood.

Oh...

It had grown some and was a bit more firm now.

Her gaze snapped back to Robin’s.

“You are exciting me, Marian,” he said by way of explanation. “Plus, you are standing there practically naked, as well. I have always found you to be pleasing of form with your clothes on, but with your clothes off...”

The reverence in his voice and the want in his eyes sent a wave of desire through her such as she’d never felt.

Her gown was wrapped around her awkwardly and held together at her chest by a fist. She looked at her own body, at her pale legs, shoulders, and arms. She’d always considered herself well rounded, but not unduly concerned by it. Robin finding her ‘pleasing of form’ gave her an additional thrill.

Robin bent to retrieve his clothing and walked to the blanket. She avoided watching the bounce of his manhood but admired the ripple of his muscles as he walked by.

He dropped his clothes in a pile and plopped down onto the blanket, reclining on his back and elbows. His manhood, now semi-firm, curled toward his hip.

Desire, pure and simple and raw, surged through Marian. She wanted to touch him—touch _it_. And she wanted to feel his hands on her. She wanted to lie with him, whatever that entailed, which she understood in vague terms that he would penetrate her body with his own.

“Can I see you?” he asked.

She took a breath of air and nodded. Fair was fair after all, and as soon as the whole skinny dipping episode had begun, there was no denying where the day was headed.

Loosening her fingers, one side of her gown slid from her grasp and swirled around her backside and her legs to pool beside her even as she dropped her arm and released her gown. The air washed over her body in a delicious rush.

The heat of Robin's gaze was as warm as the sun caressing her backside.

“Beautiful,” he said, his gaze taking in every curve and valley, the slope of her breasts and the buds of her nipples, the slight roundness of her belly, and the patch of hair at the apex of her thighs. He licked his lips.

A tiny rivulet of water ran from a sodden clump of hair, down her shoulder and her breast to hang on her nipple. She shivered despite the warmth of the day and the heat of Robin's gaze now on her breast.

He was on his feet in a blink and then standing in front of her.

“Here, let me get that for you,” he said huskily before closing his mouth over her breast. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips.

She gasped, her hands landing on his head. Sensation swirled through her, starting at her breast and ending in her womanhood and radiating out to the very ends of her fingers and toes. Even her scalp prickled. He suckled and laved, first one breast, then the other. Her knees began to buckle.

Releasing her flesh, he said, “Easy now. Come my love.” He tugged her to the blanket and they lay down.

Lying naked in the sun was a strange feeling. Lying naked with a man even more odd. Lying naked in the sun with Robin was scary and wonderful and nerve-wracking and deliciously naughty.

Robin placed a hand on her belly and she jumped. He caressed her arm and tunneled his fingers into her hair, cradling her head and leaning in to cover her mouth with his. Their tongues danced and played. They'd done this before. Not naked, of course. But the kissing part. And she liked it very much. She liked it better naked.

Her skin tingled, both from the sun and the desire for his touch.

She traced patterns on his upper arm and shoulder, urging him closer until his upper body covered hers.

Breaking the kiss, Robin maneuvered himself to sitting position and straddled her thighs. He kneaded her breasts, ran his hands along her arms, her shoulders, her belly, and across the sensitive flesh above the hair covering her womanhood.

Her body shivered and shuddered at his touch. Delight and want and need rippled through her and washed over her in waves. Pressure and heat and moisture settled in her center and just when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer, he moved off of her and touched her. There.

She gasped and arched upward into his hand.

Oh, mercy, it felt good, so very good...

She was wanton and she wanted more. Her legs parted of their own volition, but Robin adjusted them, the heat of his hands searing her inner thighs as they slid to the crease of her knees and spread her legs farther apart.

Her breathing came in gulps now, her heart pounding in her chest. She clasped handfuls of blanket to keep herself anchored to the ground and to Robin or else she just might float away.

~*~*~

She waited for his touch. Any touch. When it did not come, she sought him with her eyes.

He knelt on the blanket between her legs, manhood in his hand. The look on his face was something between bliss and pain as his hand moved up and down in an uneven rhythm, ragged grunts now escaping his slack jaw. The grunts became groans and his hand slowed, but still pumped evenly. “Marian,” he ground out.

She met his gaze for half a second and then he looked down. She did, too.

He pointed his _thing_ at her and shot his seed all over her private parts.

She gasped. The milky liquid landed warm on her skin.

Robin pumped slowly twice more, a blissful smile spreading across his face. He remained still for a moment, seeming to collect himself, and then inspected his handiwork.

He scooched in closer and then reached out and lay a hand on her. A faint hiss sounded and he began to caress her, to rub the milky white liquid into her flesh. His thumb parted the hair and ran along the seam of her womanhood, the liquid easing his touch and conducting sparks of absolute need in her. The pad of his thumb rubbed in circles at that most sensitive nub of her body and she arced into his touch, panting at the increased pressure.

He eased a finger inside her and then slowly pulled it out, then slid it in and out again. And again. And again.

Oh, have mercy on her soul.

He added a second finger, and continued his measured thrusts, his fingers slick with her juices now. In and out at a steady pace. Of their own volition, her hips began to move in time with his caresses.

Then he slowed and she mewled in confusion. She didn't want the sweet torture to end.

“It's all right, my love,” he said, “hold on.” He positioned himself over her, his erection pressing against her. “It’ll be quick, I promise.”

Reaching down, he took hold of himself and ran the head of his manhood up and down her womanhood several times, brushing her bud each time. Then he settled into her opening.

“Marian, you are so beautiful. Are you ready?” He nudged into her body a bit.

She nodded.

“Right then...I love you,” he said as he pushed himself fully into her.

She gasped. Not in pain, but in surprise that it _didn't_ hurt.

He stilled.

“Does it hurt?”

She shook her head. He kissed her then, tenderly at first, but then with increasing passion. As their tongues mated, Robin moved his lower body. First he pressed farther into her before pulling almost all the way out. Back in. Then out. Back in. Then out.

She easily picked up his rhythm and met him thrust for thrust.

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

Her body thrummed with pleasure, her skin sensitive all over. She widened her legs, needing increased contact, needing to be as close as she possibly could.

“Oh, oh, oh...” she chanted low in her throat.

Her heart pounded in time with each lunge, her body coiling and tightening in anticipation; her skin burned, her mind occupied with nothing except the delightful feeling of Robin within her. His noises of pleasure fueled her own.

Robin went rigid, then thrust hard and groaned deep in his throat. His manhood pulsed within her and a moment later, it was as if something broke inside her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and she felt her body clench around Robin’s, eliciting another low growl from him. After a few less-vigorous thrusts, Robin relaxed and pressed a kiss to her lips. “How do you feel?”

“I feel fine.” And she did. More than fine, languid and warm in the sunshine with the man she loved beside her.

“Good. That’s good.” He kissed her again. “Marian, you are…” He sighed. “…so so beautiful. I wish we could lie here for ages just like this. We are lucky that no one has come upon us. But I fear our luck will not hold and I should hate for anything untoward be said about you.”

She caressed the scruff on his beard and nodded. With a last kiss to his soft lips, she rose and shimmied into her chemise and dress quickly. Robin donned his clothing as well.

“I suppose I should head back. I’ve been gone longer than I planned. Simmons may come looking for me…”

Robin helped her gather up the remains of her lunch and the blanket, and after one last long sweet kiss that curled her toes, he boosted her into the saddle.

~*~*~

Marian slid into her seat at table. “Morning, Father. How was your visit?”

“It was good. How was the pond? Did you enjoy your day?”

“The pond was smaller than I remember, but it was a really lovely day.”

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly ages and ages ago...part one had been lingering alone on LiveJournal and I was finally asked for part two. So posting here now in its entirety.


End file.
